lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Vitani's Heart
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Lion King! Thanks for your edit to the User:Vitani's Heart page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Takoto (Talk) 23:12, December 14, 2009 No Fanart. I've deleted your Ahadi_2.jpg picture, due to it being fanart. It says clearly in the rules no fanart, please don't upload it again. ~~Takoto 15:35, December 17, 2009 (UTC) To Takoto RE: Ahadi 2 :( i'm sorry. I really wish it could stay because i don't like the other one, but the rules are rules i suppose :( ::It's alright, it's just using official pictures is better than using Fan-art because it's an official source, and fan-art may portray the character wrong. For instance, if you look at the official picture of Ahadi we have up, he has a golden coloured mane, however in the picture you uploaded he had a much, much darker coloured mane from what I remember, so yeah. It's the only picture of Ahadi from official sources (movies, books, ect.) so yeah, it's the only one we can use. ~~Takoto 14:49, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Re: Confuzzled Newbie asks for help Hello, Vitani's Heart! Nice to meet you. It's no problem asking me for help; I'll be happy to help you. =) What exactly do you want to know how to do (Polls, User-Boxes, etc.)? Because sometimes the wiki format can be very complicating. Oh, and I love the Warriors series, too! Can't wait until Fading Echoes comes out. --AngelstarSilver Bells 20:15, December 26, 2009 (UTC) RE (to: Angelstar) NEwbie help The user page mostly, but also, i think, the postings, because i'm not sure i'm doing the whole wall postings correctly!! :( i'm really patetic at Wikia!! It's my one technology flaw :( Thanks for the help! 00:18, December 30, 2009 (UTC)Vitani's Heart It's no problem. =) Honestly, I haven't memorized any kind of wiki formatting; I usually just find a page that has the format I'm looking for (Polls, User-Boxes, etc.) then click on the "edit page" button and copy the wiki format I want, then paste it to wherever I want it to be. If this is confusing, it's most likely because I use a different kind of editing then most other users use; I use the old-fashioned kind of editing, so if you use the more recent form of editing, it might be better to ask someone like Takoto. I'm pretty sure she uses the more recent form of editing. ;) But please do not hesitate to ask any more questions if you're still confused; it's probably only because I'm not very good with words. =P And when you're signing a page, all you have to do is use ~~~~. Unless you're talking about something else; I'm not quite sure what "wall postings" are; could you be a little more specific, please? I'm not too bright when it comes to the wikia, either. XD --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 01:32, January 2, 2010 (UTC)